Senior year
by THGgeek
Summary: Katniss Everdeen a 17 year old girl who's mom moves her and her younger sister Prim from district to district to get as far away from 12, the place where Mr. Everdeen died. As soon as Katniss begins to make plans for her senior year in the Capitol, her mom decides it's time for another move. But to where? To place where a certain blue eyed boy from her... (Modern day Panem)


**SENIOR YEAR **

**So I haven't been updating because *drum roll* I decided to re-write this story :D! obviously the other one was shit, don't try to convince me it wasn't lol. I think that my writing has gotten better since I was in the 6th grade xD. Anyway, yeah I hope you guys like this version better and sorry if I have any grammar/spelling mistakes (I don't have a beta).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 1: Pack your shit we're leaving (Katniss' POV)**

_We must be willing to let go of the life we have planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us._

At least, that's what my mom says to me everytime we move, i've practicly lived in every part of Panem by now. It all started in district 12 , I lived there for 14 years of my life, I loved it there. Sure I didn't have millions of friends and I wasn't popular at school or anything but district 12 was the only place that could ever make me happy, it's where I had my dad and Gale, my old best friend.

On the day after my 14th birthday, my dad died in a fire, yea I know it sucks but what can I say? Life's a bitch. He felt bad that he hadn't gotten me anything for my birthday so he was taking me out for ice cream. We were having a pretty nice time singing along to songs on the radio, our favorite song to sing was _Stop this train By John Mayer_. We were running out of gas so we stopped at a local gas station. My dad parked and went inside to pay, little did I know that would be the last time I saw him alive. I hopped out the car to pump the gas in. The last thing I remember before everything erupted into flames was a loud crash and dozens of screams, one of which was my father's. That day still haunts me to this day.

And ever since then my mom has been trying to get as far away from district 12 as she can, that's when all the moving started, I lived in district 1 for 1 year, district 6 for 6 months, district 2 for 1 month, 8 for about 2 years and also district 5 for 3 weeks. Right now I live in the capitol, it's been 4 month's since I moved here, a long 4 months if you ask me. Everyone here has big hair and more clothes on then needed if you ask me, they look like they're all getting ready for a long winter.

My name's Katniss Everdeen, i'm 17 years old and in a week i'll be a senior in _**Dreaming, the academy of the arts**_. I'm a good singer, according to almost everyone who's heard me sing in the shower which consists of my parents and Prim. I've never actually sang for anyone but 3 months ago I sent in a video of my singing to this school of the arts and a week later I got an acceptance letter. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me. But I should have known better then to get my hopes up. We always end up moving in the end, I don't know why I had such high hopes that maybe, just maybe we could finally have a life here.

But as I sit here at the dinner table with my mouth hanging open I know that sending in that video was stupid. My mom just told Prim and I that once again, were moving. Who would've guessed those were the big news she had been planning to tell us all week.

I frown down at my hands. "Where are we going this time mom?" Prim asks with curious eyes. Prim likes moving, she likes to travel. She's like our mom in that way. But I hope when she grows up she's smarter, no offense to my mom of course. I finally look up and see my mom starring at me with an apologetic expression. I had just told her about 5 minutes ago that I had been accepted to **Dreaming **academy. She keeps doing this to me! Every time me or Prim start to make our own lives some where, she has 'good news.' I push the chair back and stand up, I have to get out of this fucking apartment, i'm beginning to feel clastraphobic, and everything looks blurry. Probably from the tears that are threating to fall from my eyes.

"Katniss, i'm sorry-" she starts but I shake my head and interupt her. "No. Just don't mom," and as i'm about to run out of the house and go to my tree in central park she yells,"Were moving back to 12!"

_12? _My home town, the place where I last saw my dad. The place that had that little bakery right across from my house, And just like that I begin to remember what I had left behind in district 12. My old best friend, Gale, the meadow, my school and most importantly, the baker's son Peeta Mellark. It's stupid, the way I used to have a crush on him. He was blonde, he had the most breath taking blue eyes that were multiple shades of blue, he had fair skin and he had a pretty legit body for a 14 year old. Have you ever liked a guy that you've never actually spoken to? I have, his name was Peeta Mellark and I knew he would never notice me, but I still liked him. It's sort of creepy how I would watch him from a far, it was painful seeing him date other girls, it really was! Not physicaly painful obviously but emotionaly it was like a slap in the face.

Well I have nothing to worry about, considering I got over him long ago. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Some times my mind wander's and I day dream about all the possible way's that my life could've ended up like if we hadn't moved. If I had stayed in 12 and actually spoken to the baker's boy.

I stare at my mom, my mouth slightly ajar, "Are you joking?" She only shakes her head. I nod, "When do we leave?" She looks over at Prim and then back at me, "Katniss we're leaving tomorrow night." Do I really want to go back to District 12? Do I really want to ditch the school I got into? Leave behind everything I had planned for myself here? I think for a moment before deciding that yes, I do want to go back. I want to go to 12, the place where my life began and ended in a short period of 14 years, this is my chance to take my life back and start over. "We're going to Chicago then," I say with a small grin on my lips.

* 3 days later *

I groan.

''Stupid clock," I grumble when I am awakened by the loud ringing in my ears. This alarm clock will make me deaf soon, i'm sure of it.

I throw the fuzzy red blanket off of my body and am suddenly struck by the cold air filling the dark empty room, my _new_ room. Goosebumps begin to form on my arms and I shiver making my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror after 7-8 hours of rolling around in your bed can be, frightening... to say the least. My eye lashes are curled up in different places and I have dark cicles under my eyes, and as for my hair... there is no hope, it looks like a mama bird made its nest in it and had 3 babies. I sigh.

Instead of just splashing my face with some cold water to wake me up, and maybe take away some of the ugliness of my face, I decide to take a shower. I grab my tooth brush and toothpaste , and place them in the shower caddy next to my shampoo. After flipping the shower handle to hot I quickly remove my night clothes, which consists of my underwear and a too-big for me Harry Potter shirt.

The clothes lay in a pile on the ground as I slip into the steaming hot water. The almost, scorchingly hot water, relaxes me as I attempt to run my fingers through my hair, the tangles make it all the more challenging.

I rub shampoo into my hair and wince when some gets in my eyes, I curse and rub my now stinging eye. When my eye hurts a little less I continue washing my hair, then rinse it out and finish up my shower, i'm out five minutes later. As I dry myself off I look over my shoulder at the clock on the wall and see that I still have about an hour until I have to be at my new school, Panem high school. Being completly honest, i'm not all that excited about having to go to a new school, but I chose to move back, sort of, and now I have to go to this new school. I continue getting ready while I think about this new school, I try not to dwell on the fact that I actually don't know anyone except Gale, who probably doesn't remember me...

I walk back into my room with my towel tightly wrapped around my body.

Shivering, I pull the towel away from my body and quickly dry myself off, and pull out some clothes from my, small closet. I grab the first clothes my hands make contact with, a dark green shirt, and my favorite black skinny jeans. After laying the clothes on the bed, I walk over to my mahogany dresser and pull out a simple white underwear and a bra. I pull the undergarments on and make my way over to the bed where I layed my clothes. I pull on the black skinny jeans and throw on my green shirt. _And now if I could only find my shoes..., _I think to myself. I decide to first put on a pair of white, more like black now from use, socks that just so happened to be in the dresser too.

"_Ughhh," _I groan in frustration, still unable to find my freaking shoes. I suddenly I hear a quite knock on my bedroom door. It opens and behind it stands Prim; my little 14 year old sister. She holds up a pair of black and white high-top Converse. Not just any pair of Converse, _my_ pair. I grin at her and she smiles, "You kind of left these in my room yesterday... I thought you might want them back." She chuckles, I walk over to her and she hands me the shoes. I smile and nod a,"Thanks." She then walks back to her room. I sit on the edge of my bed and lace up the shoes.

"Katniss, you'd better hurry! You wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?" I hear my mom call from across the hall. I roll my eyes, I don't like her very when she rushes me.

Grabbing my back-pack, I jog down the stairs and into our kitchen.

Looking at the time on my crappy-as-fuck phone I see that school isn't going to start for another 35 minutes so I decide that i'll drive around and find some place to eat breakfast. "Mom i'm leaving!", I announce. She responds from the living room, where she's doing her morning yoga, with an, "Okay honey, drive safe and have a good day at school, make some friends, oh and no more getting into fights!" I roll my eyes, when I had first moved away from here, District 12, to District 1, I got in a fight with some bitchy girl who kept messing with me, I was very small back then, which made me a target for bitches like her, but I could still pack a punch. "I promise nothing!" And with that I walk out the door and take my car keys out of my pocket.

I drive for about 15 minutes before I find a huge bakery, with the same name of the bakery that used to be around the corner of my house, before I moved. It was called _Mellark's._ I think the reason I stopped here was because I see a really hot guy inside, but I tell myself its because the aroma of the fresh baked goods. Once i'm inside, I stand in the huge line and wait for my turn to talk to the hot baker, I mean to buy my breakfast...

After 6 people get their food, it's my turn. "Hi there, what can I get for you?" The handsome blue eyed boy asks me. _Peeta?! Is it really him...? _I just stare at him with a blank expression on my face. "Oh it must be your first time here, right?" I nod, "Uh yea, how'd you know?" "Well you have that 'oh my god there so much food what do I get?' face." He chuckles, I crack a smile. "Is it that obvious?" "Yep." We laugh. "Since I don't know what to get, what do you recommend umm Peeta is it?" I say as I glance at his name tag._ Sweet baby jesus it is him! _ "Yeah, that's me. And before you ask, yes my parents did name me after pita the bread. Do you like cheese buns by any chance?"

"Oh my god yes!" I nod enthusiastically. He smiles, "Well lucky for you I just baked some, would you like one?" I nod. "Alright i'll be right back." I watch him grab a white paper bag with the Mellark's bakery logo and some tongs, he opens the display and takes out a delicious looking cheese bun. I take out my wallet, "That looks really good. So how much will that be?" I begin taking out a few dollar bills. "It's on the house, since its your first time here." He says with a smile. I shake my head, "No Peeta, it's fine I can pay for it." He shakes his head no but before he can protest I put 5 bucks in the tip box, "Bye Ka-, I mean eh I didn't catch your name..." "Oh, it's Katniss." _Was he about to say my name? How did he know it?_ Even though I have a million questions buzzing through my mind I don't ask any out loud. I just smile and wave good-bye at him. "Cya around Peeta." But what I didn't know, was that I would be seeing him around way more then I expected.

I walked out of the big bakery to my car and sat down, before I began my dreadful desssent to high school I take a bite of my cheese bun. OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS THE BEST DAMN THING THAT'S EVER BEEN IN MY MOUTH, as dirty as that sounds, it's true. As far as I know Peeta was a better baker then Buddy Valastro from cake boss.

I'm parked right outside of Panem high school contemplating going inside or turning on the car and driving off as fast as I can. I sigh loudly and un-buckle my seat belt, I get out of the car and begin walking towards the tall front doors of the huge brick building, where I will now spend most of my days. I pull the doors open, _'Well here goes nothing,' _I think to myself before walking into this strange school. I am struck with the scent of what seems like dozens of gallons of bleach, the smell of a hospital. I hate it. As soon as I take a step inside, everyone's eyes are bouring into my soul, or so it seems. This is gonna be a long day.

_**End of chapter 1**_

**Heyy guys! So what were your thoughts? Do you like it or nah lol feel free to favorite, review, and share :D I reallyyyy hope you people liked it, I did, and I usually hate my writting. Anyway you can follow my tumblr: .com My twitter: rebelious_kat and my instagram: catching_mundies_on_fire if you have any questions and stuff. Good bye until we meet again! ^-^**


End file.
